


Sweet Seduction - (Prussia x Reader LEMON)

by RainyVenus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Consensual, Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyVenus/pseuds/RainyVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shy Reader decides to to something especially bold for her awesome boyfriend.</p><p>((Moved to AO3 from DA))<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Seduction - (Prussia x Reader LEMON)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first lemon I've ever written, so sorry if some parts are awkward.  
> Reuploaded to here after Deviantart took it down. It is also on Lunaescence.  
> Please comment if you enjoyed it!
> 
> (Prussia and America are human in this)  
> AUTHORS NOTE: some people are wondering how Alfred can't hear them. That's because Alfred isn't in the house, Gil and Al are connected online. :)

Late one Friday night...

" _Oh, come on, man! You're totally camping!_ " Alfred's voice rang over Gilbert's headset. The white-haired male just laughed.

"Kesesesesese! Whatever! Just admit that you can't get past my awesome defenses!" he teased. He grinned when he heard his American friend growl in frustration.

"Not cool, dude. Not cool."

Gilbert Beilschmidt, a prank-loving man with a strange laugh and a pale complexion, sat on the couch in his house, decked out in a black Minecraft novelty t-shirt and stonewashed jeans. Reaching for a bag of pretzels sitting next to him, he grabbed a handful and stuffed them in his mouth before taking a swig of his beer.

The two had been playing GTA V for at least three hours now, and for the past fifteen minutes Gilbert had been hiding in the same spot so he could constantly shoot Alfred from a distance before he could even come close. Needless to say, the American was not pleased.

He grinned as he got another headshot off his friend, then burst out laughing at the string of cuss words that followed after. It was obvious the ~~German~~ Prussian was enjoying this. Alfred's irritated voice rang in his ears again as Gilbert struggled to breath with his laughter.

"Goddammit, Gil. How does (Name) even put up with you!?" he snapped. Gil panted, catching his breath so he could speak. He smirked.

"Because your little sister is just as awesome as me, obviously." he sang. Alfred growled on the other end. Gilbert smiled as his thoughts wandered.

He and (Name) had been best friends since middle school, and started dating in senior year of college. After they had graduated they had moved in together, much to their happiness. She was very shy, but that's what made her so adorable in his eyes. She was like a cute and cuddly little animal, just like his awesome pal, Gilbird. What's more, she was the little sister of one of his best friends. Bonus!

"I swear, if (Nickname) wasn't your girlfriend, I would have come over to your house to smack you-GODDAMMIT!"

"Kesesese! Says you! You can't even reach me in a virtual world!" Gil teased. He was enjoying the sounds of rage coming from his headset.

"Grr... Whatever. So what was it you wanted to talk to me about, Gil? It better be important." Alfred muttered. Gil's smile disappeared and his face heated up.

"Er, yeah. It is, actually." he said solemnly. Alfred was surprised by the albino's sudden seriousness.

"Really? Well, come on, dude. Spill it."

"...I've been thinking. You're (Name)'s older brother. You're all she's got, so I can only come to you for this..."

"..."

Gilbert fiddled nervously with the controller in his hands as he gulped.

"Alfred...I'm asking for your permission to..."

Meanwhile...

(Name) looked at herself in the mirror and flushed red. This was NOT something she'd normally wear, but it was for Gilbert, the man she loved. She and Gilbert had been dating for five years now, and not once had they stepped beyond first base. However, she was sure he had tried to go beyond that more than once, only to stop for her sake due to her timid nature. But not this time. She wanted to show Gilbert that she DID want him that way, and was willing to prove it.

She quietly stepped out of the bathroom, listening for her boyfriend. She heard his hysterical laughter coming from the living room. She smiled gently and with all the stealth of a cat, silently tiptoed down the stairs and down the hallway.

*Back to Gilbert!*

"GODDAMMIT, GIL! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-FUCK!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Alfred hadn't learned, obviously. He was still trying to take the same exact route he had tried fifty times before, only to get shot in the head again.

"IS THIS THE THANKS I GET FOR SAYING YES!? YOU PASTEY ASSHOLE!"

"HEY!" Gilbert snapped back, now annoyed. " I'M NOT GONNA JUST HAND YOU THE FLAG! IF YOU WANT TO WIN, TRY SOMETHING ELSE, BECAUSE YOUR LAME STRATEGY OBVIOUSLY ISN'T WORKING, FATTY!"

"Uh...Gil?" a new voice fluttered into the room as softly as a butterfly. Gilbert blinked and turned his attention to the doorway. He smiled when he saw (Name)'s head poking out from the side.

"Ah! (Name)! Great timing! Come over here and tell your lame-ass brother how big a sore loser he's beeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiingggg..."

Gilbert's eyes and mouth flew open when his girlfriend stepped out from the doorway, revealing the outfit she was currently wearing. If you could call it that.

She wore a purple babydoll-style nightie, complete with black stockings and garter belt. A black ribbon was wrapped around her neck like a kitten, adding an adorable touch to the otherwise provocative ensemble. She was as red as a beet, and avoiding his gaze as she fidgeted in place.

"...Al, I'll get back to you." Gil said simply as he paused the game. He tore off his headset and threw the controller on the couch, instantly forgotten as he got up and marched straight over to his smoking hot girlfriend and swept her off her feet. She squeaked in surprise, especially when he threw her over his shoulder.

"Huh? Wait, what? (Name)'s there? What's going on!?" Alfred asked in confusion. The American's words only fell on deaf ears as Gilbert carried (Name) up the stairs towards their bedroom.

(Name), meanwhile, was panicking. Had she upset him somehow? Oh god, she must have. He wasn't saying anything, and that made her nervous.

Gilbert kicked open the unlocked door, strolling over to their bed and setting his girlfriend on it as gently as he could. She opened her mouth to speak, only for him latch his lips to hers.

"Mm!"

"..."

(Name) relaxed underneath him, shyly beginning to reciprocate his kisses. He groaned at the action, one pale hand slowly tracing down her side while the other held him up over her.

"...What's this all about, (Name)?" he asked huskily, burying his face in her soft, (h/c) hair. His girlfriend shivered underneath him, slowly drawing one leg up and tucking it at his hip. She blushed severely.

"....I..." she mumbled, her throat constricting. "I'm sorry..." He drew back, blinking his brilliant red eyes in confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean, _liebe_?" he asked softly, pressing his forehead to hers.

"It's just...er, I mean..." she stumbled over her words. "...I'm sorry. This was a bad idea, wasn't it-"

Gilbert cut her off with a kiss.

"You look awesome, (Name). You always do." he breathed against her lips. He slipped his arms under her back , pulling himself down closer to her and settling himself between her legs as he peppered her face with soft kisses. Her soft, curvaceous form was pressed against his firm body, fitting together like pieces of a puzzle. (Name)'s delicate fingers traced his jawbone before she buried them in his hair, gently pulling his face closer to her own as she kissed him.

Gilbert nibbled her lip, practically begging for entrance. She whimpered, parting her lips and allowing him to slip his tongue through. It didn't take long for him to take the lead in the tango of their two slippery appendages, and soon he explored the new territory. She moaned softly, and Gilbert felt something inside him stir. The couple parted for air, a small string of saliva still connecting them. He untied the black ribbon with one finger before he lowered his face to her neck, planting soft kisses on the delicate skin.

(Name) bit her lip. He was being so gentle and tender, she felt that she was melting.

"Gil.."

She gasped when she felt him nip the nape of her neck.

"...Say it again." he murmured. She whimpered when she felt him suckle on the spot he had bitten. Her toes curled in her stockings.

"G-Gil..." she breathed, her knees pressing against both sides of his waist. He groaned against her neck, pulling his face back and up to kiss her again.

"(Name)..." he mumbled against her lips. He brought one of his hands back out from underneath his girlfriend to place it behind her neck, tilting her head upwards and burying his fingers in her silky locks. She reached her arms around his back, holding tightly onto his black t-shirt.

(Name) moaned into his mouth, and he growled in response. He brought out his other hand and traced her leg, causing her to shiver. The albino removed his lips from hers, only to press them to her collarbone.

Gilbert planted more kisses in the general area before stopping, lifting his lips slightly as his gaze drifted downward slowly. He immediately looked back up at her face, feeling guilty. The last time they tried to be this intimate, (Name) got nervous. The last thing he wanted was to frighten her or force her into anything she wasn't ready for.

He blinked in surprise as (Name) stroked his cheek and nodded.

"(Name)...?"

"...It's ok." she said gently. Gilbert's eyes widened, but he nodded. Ever so slowly, he let his eyes wander. Honestly, how his adorable girlfriend could morph into something so sexy, he'd never understand, but he certainly wasn't complaining. His ruby colored eyes finally settled on...

*Gulp*

One would not think that Gilbert "Awesome" Beilschmidt would get nervous over a girl, but the truth is Gilbert had little experience with women. Aside from flirting, he was clueless. And now, here he was, undressing his girlfriend for the first time.

Slowly, he hooked a finger in both the straps of the purple nightie, sliding it down her shoulders. Carefully he pulled the top of the nightie to the middle of her ribcage. Mustering up enough courage, he looked up and took in the scene before him.

His lips parted at the sight.

The moonlight filtered through the blinds of the window above their bed, casting a pale glow across (Name)'s soft skin. Her face was pink in modesty, but she said nothing as she looked up at him, newly exposed chest rising and falling with each breath she took. He stared, trying to swallow the knot in his throat. She looked off to the side, embarrassed.

"I know...I-!" she began, but she froze and gasped when he planted a kiss on her left breast, directly above her frantically beating heart.

"You're perfect, (Name)." he said in a low whisper, his hot breath tickling her skin. She let out a sigh, still rosy-cheeked. Her eyes went half-lidded as Gilbert carefully kissed the delicate flesh before finally taking one pink bud into his mouth.

"Ah!" (Name) squeaked. Her hands clenched the fabric of his t-shirt as she felt his tongue swirl around the sensitive bud. "G-Gil!"

He let go of the little pink pearl with a pop before moving on to the other, giving it the same treatment. (Name) hands let go of his shirt in favor of going under it, tracing the contours of his stomach. Gilbert groaned before sitting up on his knees, promptly removing his shirt and tossing it on the floor. He immediately returned to his girlfriend, propping himself up on his elbows on either side of her body.

Quiet as a mouse, (Name)'s delicate fingers slid across his toned chest. He wasn't enormously muscular, but he definitely wasn't scrawny. His skin hid the lean muscle underneath, and she relished the smooth warmth of his body.

Gilbert, meanwhile, was lost in the feeling. He shuttered underneath her touch and bit his lip when he felt her soft lips on his jawbone. Planting butterfly kisses along his jaw and neck, she continued her feathery touches along his pale body. His skin felt like it was on fire wherever she touched. He groaned as a certain part of his anatomy throbbed painfully in his boxers.

"(Name)..." he said finally, shifting slightly. He sat back, pulling her along with him so she was sitting in his lap. His fingers went to work behind her back, pulling the nightie up and over her head. He latched his lips to her neck again, smirking when he heard her gasp in surprise.

(Name)'s mind went blank temporarily as Gilbert's lips went back to the nape of her neck. She bit her lip as she held back a moan, shifting in her boyfriend's lap. She shivered when she felt the cool air, and suddenly was conscious of the fact that her underwear was no longer dry around her womanhood. She turned bright red, something her boyfriend didn't miss.

"Hm? What's wrong, _liebe_?" he asked softly. (Name) just blushed harder, hiding her face in his chest. He chuckled at her antics despite the situation. Kissing her hair, he set her down on the bed, still in a sitting position, and gently proceeded to remove the black stockings on her legs. He tossed the nightie and the stockings on the floor next to his shirt, eager to get back to his girlfriend.

He kissed her again, smirking against her lips when she let out a short moan. He rested his hands on her hips.

(Name) rested her hands on Gilbert's chest as she scooted forward. In a flash, the albino pulled her into his lap. He let out a low moan into her mouth. The feeling of her on his lap was driving him crazy, and he didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

He leaned forward and laid her down on the bed once more. With a pop, he removed his lips from hers. Cautiously, he hooked a finger in the waistband of her panties. With a deep breath and a silent prayer, he pulled them down. (Name)shyly lifted a leg to assist him. He threw the unneeded article of clothing on the floor along with the others.

"Gil..." she breathed. He noticed her squeeze her legs together, and he gently put one of his hands on her thigh, stopping her.

"Don't hide...please." he pleaded , looking into her eyes. (Name) bit her lip, fighting the nervousness that always liked to interfere with their intimacy. She nodded, remembering the promise she had made to herself when she put that outfit on in the first place. She relaxed underneath him.

Gilbert smiled softly, kissing her forehead. Gulping audibly, he slowly looked down and took in the sight beneath him.

There was (Name), fully naked in front of him for the first time. And he was the only one to see her like this. God, how did ever manage to win the heart of this girl? Half-lidded (eye color) eyes stared up at him as she panted, cheeks flushed and (hair color) hair surrounding her like a halo. His eyes kept moving downward, soaking in the picture. He felt like he was looking at an angel. Then again, she was _his_ angel.

"Beautiful..." he breathed huskily. He planted a kiss on her soft stomach just below her belly button, making (Name) tremble. He shifted himself lower and kissed her inner thigh, earning another shudder. He looked up at her through his white bangs, blushing when he saw she was watching him with half-lidded eyes. Her hands were folded underneath her breasts, and her cheeks reddened when they made eye contact. Swallowing the saliva that pooled in his mouth, he crawled over her and rested his forehead on hers. (Name) gently placed her hands on both sides of his face and pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss. When they parted he hid his face in the nape of her neck.

"Goddamn..." He bit back a groan as he felt constricted down south.

Imagine his shock when he felt her small hand on the waistband of his jeans! His eyes widened and he looked at his girlfriend in surprise.

"(N-Name)?" he stammered. His girlfriend blushed again, looking up at him with timid, questioning eyes. His face heated up as he felt his heart go into a frenzy.

Oh god, she was killing him slowly. He didn't know how she did it, but she managed to be cute AND sexy at the same time. His "friend downstairs" agreed completely.

Swallowing the knot in his throat, he nodded in approval. (Name) turned her attention to his belt, slightly trembling fingers reaching to undo the buckle. Pushing the undone buckle out of the way, (Name) gently pulled down the zipper.

Gilbert hissed. Some of the pressure had been released, yet his member still felt confined in his boxers. Regardless, he helped her remove his jeans by shifting when needed. As soon as they were on the floor, he blushed severely. He had forgotten about which boxers he had put on, and immediately regretted choosing the ones that had little yellow birds all over them.

He choked on excuses, but was silenced by his girlfriend's perfect lips. Happy for the distraction, he placed his hands on her hips and drowned himself in her kisses. (Name), suddenly feeling braver, wrapped her legs around his waist. Gilbert let out a throaty gasp when he felt their lower halves press against each other.

"F-fuck..." he muttered, barely refraining from bucking. She was so close to him! And it was so hard to take it slow, even if it was for her sake. If she kept this up, he was going to lose his mind. Suddenly, he felt (Name) wrap her arms around his neck and pull him close. He groaned and immediately began to kiss her.

Ever so slowly, (Name) angled her body and leaned to the side, taking Gilbert with her. Gilbert blinked, finding himself under his girlfriend. His eyes widened when he saw her sit up straight on his waist and shimmy off, then nearly bugged out of his head when he saw her hook a delicate finger in the waistband of his boxers and tug them down.

Before he could say anything, his throbbing member was finally freed.

Gilbert hissed as the constricting confines of his boxers disappeared, but blushed intensely when he realized that (Name) could now see all of him. He covered his eyes with one hand, not wanting to see her reaction.

(Name) was blushing just as much, but she ignored her embarrassment and looked at him like he had at her. His normally pale face was flushed red, his white hair slightly tousled from her running her fingers through it. Her gaze shifted from his chest to his abs and further downward until her eyes finally settled on his proud manhood. Oh dear. How was **that** going to-!?

She shook her head, and decided to do something especially bold.

Gilbert, meanwhile, was having a panic attack. Her silence was not assuring. Did she not like what she saw? That had to be it. Oh god, if she rejected him now he didn't know what he'd- ** _HOLY SHIT!_**

Gilbert gasped when he felt something warm around his member. Immediately removing his hand from his face, he stared downward with wide eyes. (Name) pulled her lips away from the tip of his manhood, locking eyes with him. He turned redder when he realized she had kissed him.

Slowly she climbed back over him and lay down on his chest, blushing suddenly.

"I love you." she said quietly, gazing up into his ruby eyes. It took him less than a second to trap her in a tight embrace and kiss her. The two French-kissed for a little while longer before they stopped. Gilbert stared up at her for a few seconds before twisting around, with (Name) underneath him. He kissed her softly one last time before pulling away, biting his lip.

This was it. The biggest leap in their relationship yet. This was the last chance to back out, and even if he didn't want to, he would if (Name) asked.

"(Name)...I love you, but if you want to stop you have to say it now. I won't be able to hold back...and it's gonna hurt the first time." he warned huskily. (Name) stared up at him before nodding, craning her neck to press a kiss to his chin. She reached for his hand, entwining her fingers with his.

"...It's ok. As long it's with you, I'll be ok." she whispered, smiling gently. Gilbert stared at her as she continued. "Just don't let go." she said softly.

And here he thought he couldn't love her more.

Nodding slightly, he settled himself between her legs and aligned himself. He and (Name) both took a deep breath, mentally preparing. The tip of his member pressed against her entrance, causing (Name) to shiver in anticipation. The hand that was holding hers tightened as a sign of comfort.

Gilbert slowly pressed himself into her. At first (Name) merely squirmed in discomfort, but then she let out a short gasp of pain. She bit her lip as she tried not to cry. Gilbert peppered her face with kisses and whispered sweet nothings, trying to distract her.

Eventually the pain subsided, and a whole new sensation flooded her senses. She rolled her hips in experimentation. (Name) and Gilbert both moaned at the feeling. The white-haired male began thrusting slowly, earning a soft cry from his girlfriend.

The room was soon filled with creaking and the sounds of their lovemaking. Just as he promised, he held her hand, not letting go. The other hand looped around her small body.

"Gil! Mmm-ah!" she gasped, locking her ankles around his back. Gilbert pulled her close, his face hidden in the pillow as he plunged into her heat.

"F-fuck..." he choked out. "(N-Name)..." He felt lost in the pleasure her warm body provided, her velvet walls cradling his manhood. This was beyond anything he had dreamed about, (yes, he had _those_ kinds of dreams. He was a man, after all.) and it blew his mind. (Name), meanwhile, felt that she was melting underneath him. Every movement he made sent her to cloud nine. Not wanting to make him do all the work, she started moving her hips in sync with him. Gilbert growled, bucking in pleasant surprise. She gasped at how much deeper he reached.

"G-Gil! A-ah!" she cried out, face flushing. Gil took note and picked up his pace, relishing her cries of pleasure. (Name) turned her head and kissed her boyfriend's neck. The pale man immediately turned to kiss her back. Their tongues danced together as their bodies joined.

(Name) soon noticed a strange feeling building below her bellybutton. She whimpered, tears of pleasure pooling at the corners of her eyes.

 _W-what is this...?_ she wondered with some difficulty. It was so hard to think!

Gilbert wasn't doing much better. The only difference was that he knew what was coming. He could feel something change with his girlfriend as well.

"(N-Name)..." he murmured hoarsely. His jaw clenched tight as he sucked in a breath. His member throbbed, warning him that the end was near

"I...I-" (Name) stammered. He looked down at her with half-lidded eyes.

"I know, _liebe_ , I know." he murmured, pressing his mouth to hers again.

"Gil...bert..." she mumbled against his lips. He growled, giving an especially deep thrust into her womanhood.

"Say that again." he urged. She gasped, her head lolling to the side as she temporarily lost her mind.

"Gilbert...!" she cried out, the feeling in her abdomen tightening further. Gilbert started panting as he felt himself beginning to lose it. His pace turned frantic. (Name) gave a sob of pleasure as the feeling approached its peak.

"Louder!" he demanded hoarsely. The knot forming in (Name)'s abdomen snapped.

"GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT~!" she screamed, the pleasure washing over her like a tidal wave. Gilbert's eyes flew open as she clenched all around him, pushing him over the edge shortly after her.

"(NAME)!" he choked out, spilling his seed into her warm cavern. Once spent, he took a moment to examine his girlfriend. Still gorgeous as ever, she basked in her afterglow. Her chest rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath.

Reluctantly pulling out of her heat, he panted harshly as he nearly collapsed on top of his exhausted girlfriend. Falling over to the side, he reached over and pulled (Name) into his chest. He buried his nose in her hair, kissing her head.

" _Ich liebe dich_ , (Name)." Gilbert murmured softly. No answer. He blinked.

"(Name)?" he asked curiously. He pulled his face away from the top of her head and looked at her. What he saw made him smile.

(Name) breathed softly as she slept, lips parted slightly and hair framing her face. He chuckled.

"Good night, liebe." he murmured, pulling the blanket over the both of them and resting his hand on her waist. He looked over to the dresser over in the other corner of the room, smiling as he thought about the little black velvet box hidden in the top drawer. Resting his head on the pillow, he closed his eyes and slipped into Dreamland.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Extended ending*

~Meanwhile~

"GIIIIIIIILBEEEEEERT, WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GOOOOOOO? HELLOOOOOO!?" Alfred's voice rang out over the headset. The American sighed.

"What the hell. He shoots me in the head a thousand times, asks for my blessing, shoots me again, then disappears." he said to himself. "He mentioned (Name) before he left. Wonder what that was about."

There was a brief pause before he screeched at the top of his lungs.

" ** _THAT SUN-DEPRIVED, SAUSAGE-SUCKING MOTHERFUCKER! I'LL KILL HIM!!_** "


End file.
